


逢魔沃兹—鬼灯（下）

by shaizi_zhang



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaizi_zhang/pseuds/shaizi_zhang





	逢魔沃兹—鬼灯（下）

不过魔王打定了主意不肯让他蒙混过去。  
“沃兹，试着请求我吧。”

是陷阱。  
战士的头脑在快感的侵蚀当中勉强清醒，甜美的诱饵底下藏着锋利的钓钩，他很清楚这一点。  
但是随着手指碾过顶端的小孔，快感如同急促窜上神经的电流一般通过全身，被围巾挡了一半的英俊面孔不可避免的扭曲起来，魔王低下头亲了亲他的唇，被人反应很快的咬了一口，于是露出了笑容。  
“不……”  
伴随着微弱的抗议声，沃兹修长的腿被迫向两侧分开，魔王把长围巾的下端系在了亟待解放的性器底部，无用的中段像一条功勋的绶带一样垂在他身上，魔王微微咂舌，动手解起他仅剩的长外套的纽扣。  
“抱歉，稍微忘记了。”

不是那边。  
沃兹把头偏向一侧，发热的身体因为接触到更多空气而稍微冷静下来，可这其实没有任何帮助，只是更加提醒了他自身的处境，他困难地吞咽着唾液去稍微滋润干渴的喉咙，在魔王灵活的手指底下敞开的胸口也接触到那条垂下来的围巾，沃兹囿于情热的大脑几乎已经无法思考，但只要想到这条围巾的另一端被用于了什么地方，还是会让他觉得羞耻。  
这其中最让他感到害怕的是，正缓慢渗出前液的性器渴望被魔王再次触碰。  
根深蒂固的警觉心在情欲煎熬里顽强的抬起头来，他张了张嘴说不出话来，于是又被吻了。  
亲吻间隙里沃兹的小声呻吟几乎带上了哭腔，但魔王对此充耳不闻——现在是他的时间，无论是谁都必须得遵守他的规则才行。  
“沃兹。”  
分开了亲吻，魔王温和的叫着他的名字，那态度有点像老师面对固执学生的无可奈何，引以为傲的头脑在难以宣泄的情欲烧灼下宣告罢工的沃兹无意识的以抬头而暴露出下颌完美的线条来回应了。  
于是奖励性的轻吻落在泛红发烫的脸颊，即使已经不太清醒，沃兹也为自己的顺从态度感到了震惊。  
魔王似乎不想对他做什么——倘若这样也算“不做什么”的话。  
似乎魔王也并非总是像人们说的那样残暴……  
他艰难的抓住这一点试图思考，但是被魔王用指尖磨蹭着顶端的恶劣举止打断。  
“沃兹，祈求我吧，我可以给你想要的。”  
解除了骑士系统、带着笑容的魔王是无法去想象的陌生，沿着挺立的欲望划过柔软的会阴部位、前往未曾暴露于人前的密处的手指也很陌生。  
“这很公平吧？所以快一点、不然就来不及了喔？”  
魔王的声音让人联想起盘踞起来、近乎天真地吐着粉色舌尖的毒蛇，那是一种拒绝无用的预感——无论你做什么，都会有尖锐的牙齿刺破肌肤，注入那可怕的毒液。

那么……无论怎么样都可以了吧？

——不久之前连死亡的觉悟都做好了的战士的确开始产生了不想再努力了的想法，他低低喘着气，放任生理性的眼泪顺着眼角流进遮蔽视线的围巾当中。  
“我、哈啊……我可以回答你的问题，魔王。”  
他停顿了好一会儿，魔王以超乎寻常的耐心等着他说出下一句话。  
“什么都行。”  
这对沃兹来说像是底线，他说出这句话的时候变得放松了，像放弃抵抗的猫科动物，温顺的露出柔软的腹部以示投降，魔王注意到这一点，于是露出了笑容。  
“沃兹，你还是没有明白啊。”  
他快乐的说着，只是薄薄沾了一层沃兹性器渗出的前液的手指顶开了紧闭的入口。  
沃兹修长的肢体随之颤抖了一下，他觉得屈辱，其次是痛楚跟恶心，不应该被这样使用的地方被触碰，慢慢按压着柔软内壁的指尖也让他觉得恐惧。  
魔王一直等到他稍微平复了混乱的心情才接着说下去：“不过我是没关系的，不如说，这样更好呢，沃兹。”  
他的声音里带着笑意，好像这是一件好事似的。  
“我会让你学会的，我们来试试看。”

魔王的话只是一个简单的预警——他确实这样做了。  
最初的时候，身体被打开的痛楚和恐惧淡化了其他方面，甚至连刚开始积累的快感也被消耗殆尽。  
但是很快事情又再次变得不对劲起来。  
沃兹是擅长忍耐痛苦的人。  
因此魔王有些粗鲁的开拓并未给他造成太多的困扰——问题出在习惯了那痛楚之后。  
最初的感觉是热。  
星星点点的热度从疼痛的余韵当中烧了起来，魔王手指带来的怪异的开拓感引发了莫名的渴求，倘若不是局势受限，沃兹实在恨不得蜷缩起来就地滚上两圈——魔王并不给他这个机会，却除了手指埋在那处之外，多一点的身体接触也欠奉。  
沃兹从来都不知道，快感是这样折磨人的东西。  
——其实施加着酷刑的魔王也不是很清楚。  
他只是将自未来辅佐官身上得来的经验稍加运用，会有这种效果实属意外。  
修长的身体在情欲煎熬下紧绷着——他突然想看对方此刻的表情，因此长围巾的一端失去了作用。  
突然得到光明的人并没有及时反应过来，被生理性的眼泪浸湿的瞳孔还保持着无光时刻的涣散状态，接着就因为光线或是快感紧缩起来。  
魔王觉得被取悦了，因此俯下身去吻他。  
——坦白来说，那并不是一个好的吻。  
恢复了视野的沃兹眼前是魔王放大到模糊的脸，到了现在才觉得抗拒好像太晚了些，于是他放任了身体遵循本能去反应，魔王对此也表示赞同。  
“那么，这就是最后的机会了，沃兹。”  
魔王把他的身体翻转过来摆成了跪趴的姿势，外套从肩膀上滑落下来，但魔王并没有把它脱下来，只是俯身亲了亲他的颈窝。  
温热的气息落下来，沃兹奇异的发现自己对此并无抗拒，只是基于生理上的痒感微微战栗起来，魔王想必也发现了这一点吧——从身后传来了愉快的低笑声。  
手指撤了出去的时候沃兹松了口气，他试着凝聚起力气回答魔王接下来的提问——可是并没有。

他被魔王的性器直接贯穿了。  
——他尖叫了吗？  
沃兹不能确定，他能感觉到自己张着嘴，但是或许发不出声音，耳膜被心跳的声音撞击着，脑子里一片混乱。  
管穿了身体是是手指无法相比的、像是会把内部的脆弱粘膜灼伤一般的热度和质量，他通过难以启齿的那个部位的收缩而充分体会到了。  
发软的手臂难以支撑身体的重量，重心逐渐从手腕到手肘、再到肩膀，他慢慢低下去直到额头碰到地面，又被魔王握着腰身拖了回来。  
只是被进入的摩擦感就让他从腰的中心涌起了近乎疼痛的甜蜜快感，沃兹能感觉到魔王的性器动了起来，被撑开到极限的甬道也只是柔顺的接纳了对方的动作。  
然后在某一处被顶到之后，他就没有办法再控制自己的身体——来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴漂亮的线条流了下去，他哭叫了吗？他对魔王求饶了吗？或者他只是发不出声音而已？  
没法思考，连最后的理智也被情欲的热度蒸发掉，从一开始就紧绷过度的肌肉颤抖起来，被强行压抑的欲望让身体敏感得要命，魔王越过肩膀看着沃兹半阖着眼睛的侧脸，探手过去扳过他的下巴。  
“沃兹。”  
勉强睁开的眼睛里逐渐失去了最初的坚定色彩，瞳孔微微扩散开来，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，让本来端庄的漂亮脸蛋多了淫乱的感觉。  
有什么关系呢？这是他施加给他的。  
魔王露出了满意的笑容。  
他的手绕过细瘦的腰间摸上被他强行限制的欲望出口，怀里的身体猛地颤抖了一下。  
“沃兹。”  
“……魔王。”  
这是最初的一次，沃兹在他手里艰难的把头转了过来，被泪水完全浸湿了的眼睛看向他的眼睛。  
魔王有一双，和他并不相称的，温柔的眼睛。  
沃兹没有移开视线，但是更多的泪水顺着脸颊无声的流了下来。  
“请您，让我、哈啊……允许我……”  
魔王没有让他把这句话说完。  
沃兹感觉到了性器的解放，但是在他释放积累太多的欲望之前就被强行扳过了身子——魔王的性器还卡在紧窄的穴内，甚至因为这样的动作又涨大了半圈。  
“啊、不……”  
沃兹觉得自己还没有坏掉真的是一个奇迹，现在换他跨坐在魔王身上，因为这个姿势而进入更深的性器直直戳着最里面的地方，他甚至感觉内脏都缩了起来，可魔王看起来仍然游刃有余的冲他一摊手。  
“怎么了，沃兹？按照自己喜欢的去做吧，这是奖励。”

——这是陷阱。  
沃兹半阖起眼睛，他把手放在魔王的肩上，想象着对方是否会因此心跳加速。  
他露出了平日惯有的、神秘又随性的笑容，像是凶狠又狡猾的猫科动物在主人面前露出温顺的一面。  
他听见自己的声音，浸透了欲望之后变得沙哑而甜，但那的确是他自己的声音。  
“太舒服了、所以……动不了，魔王陛下？”  
他觉得自己真的是坏掉了，或者就算现在没有，很快也会被魔王弄坏。  
但是他已经没有余力去在乎了，他像暴雨里的小舟一样被带着在欲望之海里沉浮，他射了一次，之后又很快就硬起来，他好像短暂的失去过意识，又很快被干醒，他的身体诚实的向魔王臣服来换取更多的快感，可又好像本来就应该如此一样。  
直到魔王在不知道第多少次高潮之后在他身体里射了出来。  
终于从内到外都染上了魔王的味道的沃兹，在失去意识之前最后想到的也只有“魔王陛下”而已。

“那么，这就是我与魔王的初次相遇。不过还有那么一点点情报可以送给已经知道了一切的你。”

在这件事情开始之前——

常磐庄吾一直在等这么一天。  
从他走上了成王的那条孤独的荆棘之路开始。  
那是一条孤独而漫长的路，他为此失去了很多——直到他坐上了顶峰的王座，他知道他曾经拥有过的，一切都会重新回到他身边。  
——只要他知道该如何去把握。

他最先遇到的人是沃兹。  
能够写进他那本书里的内容应该是“逢魔时王击败了刺客”这样简单的文字记述，没有人能从中读出藏在叙述性文字底下，他突然剧烈跳动的心脏。

他等这一天已经太久了。  
因此反而有了慢慢享用的意思。  
他慢慢走向被锁起来的反抗军刺客的时候，久违的有了跃跃欲试的兴奋感——沃兹不认得他，或者说，还不认得在逢魔时王这个名头底下的常磐庄吾。  
但这没关系，沃兹会是他的。  
由他亲自来完成这个过程让他觉得兴奋不已。  
好在骑士装甲可以替他掩盖此刻的表情，让他可以暂时不必暴露自己的急切。  
常磐庄吾很小心的蒙住了沃兹的眼睛，颇为遗憾的在心里默默说服自己这是必要的让步，而且他早晚能看到的。

骑士装甲解除，他有些急切的吻上对方微微干裂的唇。

END  
总算是搞完啦！！！  
好不好吃就这样吧希望大家多多体谅！！！  
感谢读到这里的你，我们下次再见啦——  
顺便讲搞沃兹麻烦联系我我什么都可以拜托了！


End file.
